infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Be Mine
"Be Mine" (내꺼 하자) is a song by INFINITE, and the second track in their first studio album, Over The Top. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 지켜봐 왔잖아 니 사랑을 긴 이별을 늘 상처받을 바엔 난 게 나아 똑바로 봐 우는게 싫어서 그래 아픈게 힘들어 그래 그런 널 볼 때마다 내꺼하자 내가 널 사랑해 어? 내가 널 걱정해 어? 내가 널 끝까지 책임질게 내꺼하자 니가 날 알잖아 어? 니가 날 봤잖아 어? 내가 널 끝까지 지켜줄게 Do you hear me… Do you hear me… Oh 젖은 기억 박힌 눈길 끝 내 품에서 죽길 바래 잘린 마음이 흘린 눈물 삼키는 건 나지막이 들린 너라도 감추는 나 넘친다 생각해 넌 나에게 늘 그랬어 니 상처가 늘수록 커지는 맘 내게로 와 웃는게 좋아서 그래 편하게 해주려 그래 적어도 나만은 널 내꺼하자 내가 널 사랑해 어? 내가 널 걱정해 어? 내가 널 끝까지 책임질게 같이 가자 힘든길 걷지마 어? 쉽지 않았잖아 어? 다시는 그런 널 보기 싫어 내꺼하자 내가 널 사랑해 어? 내가 널 걱정해 어? 내가 널 끝까지 책임질게 다투진 않을까 상처 또 안을까 끊임 없는 아픈 고리에 항상 소리 없는 전쟁 넌 무리해 걱정의 방패로 난 니 앞에 나는 달 처럼 니 주윌 돌고 돌아 불이 커져 버린 니 사랑은 놓고 날 봐 깊이 패여 버린 상처 덮어줄게 웃게할게 내걸로 만들게 |-|Romanization= jikyeobwa watjanha ni sarangeul gin ibyeoreul neul sangcheobadeul baen nan ge naa ttokbaro bwa uneunge sirheoseo geurae apeunge himdeureo geurae geureon neol bol ddaemada naekkeohaja naega neol saranghae eo? naega neol geokjeonghae eo? naega neol ggeutkkaji chaegimjilge naekkeohaja niga nal aljanha eo? niga nal bwatjanha eo? naega neol ggeutkkaji jikyeojulge Do you hear me? Do you hear me? Oh jeojeun gieok bakhin nungil ggeut nae pumeseo jukgil barae jallin maeumi heullin nunmul samkineun geon najimagi deullin neorado gamchuneun na neomchinda saenggakhae neon naege neul geuraesseo ni sangcheoga neulsurok keojineun mam naegero wa utneunge johaseo geurae pyeonhage haejuryeo geurae jeogeodo namaneun neol naekkeohaja naega neol saranghae eo? naega neol geokjeonghae eo? naega neol ggeutkkaji chaegimjilge gachi gaja himdeungil geotjima eo? swipji anhatjanha eo? dasineun geureon neol bogi sirheo naekkeohaja naega neol saranghae eo? naega neol geokjeonghae eo? naega neol ggeutkkaji chaegimjilge datujin anheulkka sangcheo tto aneulkka ggeunhim eobtneun apeun gorie hangsang sori eomneun jeonjaeng neon murihae geokjeongui bangpaero nan ni ape naneun dal cheoreom ni juwil dolgo dora buri keojyeo beorin ni sarangeun noko nal bwa gipi paeyeo beorin sangcheo deopeojulge utgehalge naegeollo mandeulge |-|English= I watched over it, your love, the long farewell Rather than always getting hurt, this is better Look at me carefully, it’s because I don’t like you crying Being hurt is tiring, yeah, every time I see you like that Be mine, I love you, okay? I worry about you, okay? I’ll take care of you until the end Be mine, you know me, right? You saw me, right? I’ll protect you until the end Do you hear me, do you hear me? Oh The end of your wet eyes full of memories I hope it dies in my embrace I try to at least protect you Who quietly heard the falling tears being swallowed by ripped hearts I think it’s overflowing, you were always like that to me My heart expands as your hurt grows Come to me, it’s because I like it when you smile I’ll make you comfortable, yeah, at least I can for you Be mine, I love you, okay? I worry about you, okay? I’ll take care of you until the end Let’s go together, don’t walk onto the hard path, okay? It wasn’t easy, right? I don’t want to see you like that ever again Be mine, I love you, okay? I worry about you, okay I’ll take care of you until the end Will you fight? Will you get hurt again? In an endless ring of hurt, it’s always a quiet war, That’s too much for you With a shield of worry, I stay in front of you and I revolve around you like a moon The lights are turned off in your love So leave it and look at me I’ll cover up your deep scars and make you laugh And make you mine Music Video Category:Songs